The Eternal Love of a Goddess
by The Legendary Zero
Summary: Oneshot. Ganon's reign is over, and Link is free to live his life. From the heavens, the Goddess Farore decides to visit her greatest creation, the Hero of Time. Can't really summarize this well at all. Farore x Link.


**I.**

The dark clouds of Ganon's reign had parted, and standing tall and proud before the gate of Hyrule Castle Town stood the Hero of Time, accompanied by none other than Princess Zelda. To greet them was a small crowd of Hyrulians who'd rushed to the entrance of the once-prosperous marketplace to watch the sudden fall of Ganon's Castle, having been alerted while they went about their daily routines by the earth-shaking tremors and the flashes of lightning in the distance.

At first, they'd thought it foolish to believe that the wretched Ganon had been defeated and cast anxious glances at the falling obsidian castle. Finally, they had taken up whatever arms they could and rushed over in groups, their curiosity and hope getting the better of them.

But now, as they looked upon their lost princess and the boy that had suddenly appeared and caused the clouds of darkness to part all over Hyrule, they dared to believe that Ganon's reign of evil was over.

And, indeed, they were not disappointed. Their princess called upon a few of them to leave and spread the word that Ganon had fallen, and then explained to those remaining that the Hero of Time promised by the Goddesses was to thank for Hyrule's freedom. Cheers erupted all around, and a happy but exhausted Link smiled, his labors finally completed. There was a bright future for this country again.

Little did they know, there was also an applauding audience in the heavens as well.

"Ah, my chosen one…you have done well," said Farore softly. It was she, the Goddess of Courage, who'd given Link the blessing of the heavens.

Din nodded her head in agreement," I agree, he has performed exactly as we'd hoped. Our realm is safe – at least for another few generations."

"Unfortunately," Nayru added," Ganon will forever hold the Triforce of Power. I'm sure you're aware that this means he will return."

Din nodded again," Of course. Come now, you must know why this is a good thing."

Nayru knew, of course, but she also knew why it was a bad thing.

"True. The Law of this world cannot be upheld if there is not chaos every time and again. For order to exist, chaos must as well. This is why it is convenient we have the fool Gerudo to return when his seal has weakened enough. However, there is always the chance he will overwhelm whosoever stands in his way upon his return, despite our blessings. What, then, would be able to do? Our own Laws decree we shall not directly meddle in our realm's affairs apart from maintaining the balance of time, ensuring our powers in Hyrule are not misused, and acting through our chosen avatars."

Din hadn't even considered what would happen if their chaos puppet broke free from his strings. Nayru understood the clockwork of their own realm best because she was the creator of the Laws governing the universe, and of course because she was the wisest of the three.

"It is a matter for another time, we have earned our rest for the time being," said Din, shrugging.

Nayru agreed. After all, they were the Goddesses and knew when they would have to begin preparing Hyrule for its next catastrophe. Din and Nayru left for the baths, where they expected to spend most of their time in before work began anew.

However, Farore remained, looking down at the Hero of Time, who was conversing with Zelda. Though she could not hear their voices, she knew exactly what they were saying. Zelda was toying with the idea of sending Link back seven years to reclaim his lost childhood and 'revive' those who'd lost their lives in the war. She planned to somehow deal with Ganondorf as her younger self. However, they eventually decided it was best that the King of Evil remained locked in the Sacred Realm and that Hyrule piece itself back together. Link then handed the Ocarina of Time back to the princess after a tune to call his faithful steed to him. The Hero of Time climbed atop his horse, and with a final farewell to Zelda and a wave to the people who had cheered for him, rode off into the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

Despite herself, Farore could not tear her eyes away from the hero. His task had been completed, and he was now free to do as he pleased. Link's part in this legend was over, and he would either be forgotten in time or remembered as the hero he truly was.

But Farore found herself to be saddened by this. The crushing finality of the story of what may have been – no, was – her greatest creation on Earth was a terrible event. She certainly did not take pleasure in his pain or tears, but even so…

And then, the Goddess of Courage and the Winds had a whim. A whim, which soon evolved into an excited plan that she knew would ease the strange feelings she held regarding the Hero of Time.

**II.**

Two weeks after Ganon's downfall, Link had settled in surprisingly fast to a surprisingly normal life. Immediately after returning Epona, he'd asked Malon for a job. This had surprised the ranch girl to no end, but she had been overjoyed to have her childhood friend working alongside her instead of stuck in the castle for the rest of his life, as she'd originally thought. Talon was more than happy to agree, considering what Link had done for the Lon family, and even offered Malon's hand in marriage on top of the accepted job offer to sweeten the deal. Link had smiled and said he'd think about it.

However, though he was now free of monsters and temples, and despite having found a possible love interest in Malon, it all still seemed so foreign to him. He had a steady job, a home, and a life to live, and yet he could not forget his past trials and horrors so easily. As little as a month ago, he was inside the Shadow Temple, scared out of his wits despite the Triforce of Courage on his hand and clutching the Lens of Truth like a life preserver. Now, he was among the animals in a bright sunny pasture working sun up to sun down, his tools and trophies nothing more than storage, save for a few of them which had been returned to the places he'd taken them from. For example, all the Spiritual Stones were given back to their respective races, the medallions were collected by Zelda to be returned to the sages, and items such as the Mirror Shield and the Megaton Hammer were returned to their sacred resting grounds. The Master Sword had been locked behind the Door of Time in its pedestal, only it was Zelda who had placed it there -that way, time would not reverse.

One unfaithful day, he had gotten Malon's permission to take off with Epona wherever he pleased, so long as he returned by the next morning. Luckily for him, there was one place he wanted to visit in particular – Lake Hylia.

He stood on a small hill that overlooked the beautiful sparkling waters of the lake, sighing contently and plopping down on the ground while Epona went off to graze somewhere.

He let his legs dangle off the edge of the cliff and felt himself at peace. Though people hoping to catch a glimpse of the Hero of Time had pestered the ranch for about a week, they had been forced to give him some space after a stern order from Princess Zelda, who demanded all those who did not have business with Talon to leave the ranch alone. Needless to say, lots of people found reasons to have business with the ranch, but Talon had helped there and shooed away anyone who looked like they had come to ogle at Link.

Apart from that, he'd had a pleasant time on Lon Lon Ranch, despite his own feelings of restlessness. He could certainly not complain about the kindness that the Lon family had shown him. Even Ingo, who held a place in Link's memory as a greedy selfish little man made him feel like he was part of the family.

And, to his shame, _this_ place was where he found peace. He was out on the world, staring at a marvel of nature, and had no obligation to go into the Water Temple whatsoever.

He laid his head back and decided to rest his eyes. Link would forever regret doing this, because he missed seeing the bright streak of green in the sky heading straight for him. Epona saw this and was about to rear its head back and call out to her rider, but a soft voice in her head relaxed the horse into continuing to graze. Epona did not understand the words, but the gentle power they commanded was enough to reassure her.

A few seconds later, the green meteor stopped just before it made impact with the earth. The light then revealed a figure wearing an elegant white gown inside, a striking emerald-haired woman who exuded an aura of godliness. The very air around her pulsated with her presence and the wind picked up as if in a show of respect for its creator. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, had set her feet upon the earth.

She surveyed the Hero of Time's form and wondered if he was truly asleep. Then again, she had been unknowingly stealthy in her approach and there had been nothing to prompt him to open his eyes, save for the calming breeze that had accompanied her presence. Farore smiled, the very thought of her having to get a mortal to notice her presence was laughable.

"Awaken, Hero of Time," her voice sang out, a twinge of amusement in her melodic tone.

Link sat up immediately from the sudden noise, not having sensed anyone next to him. He looked to his right and saw nothing, and then looked to his left and saw…

"S-Saria?" he blurted, mistaking the green-haired Goddess as what might have been an older version of his childhood friend.

Farore actually bristled slightly at that, a feeling a Goddess who'd lain contentedly in the heavens for a long time was not accustomed to. She didn't know quite how to respond to that, so she merely stared at the beautiful but utterly dumbfounded sapphire eyes of the Hero of Time with a serene look on her face.

"I'm so sorry…you looked like someone I know, you see…" he said, feeling himself blush at making such a stupid mistake. Link hoped he hadn't offended the woman.

Upon seeing the look on his face and reading his emotions, the Goddess chuckled softly. Despite her stifling presence and somewhat otherworldly appearance, he did not know he was speaking to a Goddess of Hyrule. Farore knew that Link wasn't a stupid person, even with the absence of a formal education. She could only blame the fact that none of the Goddesses had left behind any drawings or sculptures that depicted their bodily appearances.

"It is understandable that you would not know who I am…but what if I were to tell you that it is I who gives power to the one holding the Triforce of Courage?"

At that, Link's eyes went wide and he shot up from his sitting position, standing as straight and tall as he could.

"Could you…could you really be…?" he asked, already sure without a doubt that she was indeed the Goddess of Courage.

Farore's radiant smile grew a little wider and she nodded her head. The hero suddenly bowed his head sloppily, unsure of what to do with himself. Farore appreciated the respect, but it somewhat vexed her that he considered himself nothing before her, whereas she considered him her pride and joy, possibly even more (of this, she was beginning to realize).

"Is it not rude to address someone without looking them in the eyes?" she said, meaning to be playful but somehow sounding stern.

Link raised his head and looked at Farore, blushing again. In his mind, he was being immensely disrespectful to the creator of life.

"I'm not sure what I should be doing," he admitted, smiling weakly. To think he'd woken up this morning and debated whether or not to go out into the pasture for work or ask Malon for a day off.

The Goddess of Courage wasn't even sure what _she_ was supposed to be doing. She'd planned to come down and congratulate the hero and give him the honor of meeting her, but now that seemed a bit elitist. True, she was a Goddess, but to have given this young man she had admittedly become fascinated with the qualities and emotions that he held, shouldn't she at least act in turn and be as modest as he was?

"You do not have to address me so formally, Hero of Time. I will be content if you use my name," she said lightly. Farore had never had to interact directly with a mortal human before, but despite being a Goddess, she disliked how he was trying to treat her as if some royalty. Actually, he was probably treating her higher than royalty, considering how he spoke with the Princess Zelda. In the heavens, the three sisters of creation were all equals and, in the past millennium, had even started to act as their creations acted – sometimes like children at play, and sometimes like adults at work.

Link waited, but Farore had nothing else to say after that. He was face-to-face with the Goddess of Courage for reasons unknown, and she had nothing to say. Perhaps he _had _nodded off and this was an impossibly realistic dream?

"Well…" Link said after about half a minute," what is it you need from me?"

Right after he'd said it, Link inwardly cursed himself again. The Goddess would speak when she was ready.

"I am here," she said finally," to praise you for all the good you have done for this world on the behalf of the Goddesses."

That was somewhat of a relief – he'd almost started to believe she would send him off on another quest. It also meant a lot to Link to know that the Goddesses were showing their gratitude. He did not know that Ganon was more or less a puppet made out of a power-hungry fool to stir up trouble, all Link knew was that he had sealed away a great threat to Hyrule that the Goddesses could not directly do themselves.

"Of course…you chose me because I was the one who could do it, right? How could I turn my back on everything that was set before me by the heavens?" said Link, starting to relax slightly. Farore was simply here to give her thanks, nothing more. And she _had_ told him not to address her so formally.

Farore shook her head," While I was certain you could be the Chosen One who was able to fulfill these tasks, there was nothing else certain at all. You could have fled, and Ganon would have been the undisputed ruler of the world for as long as a century before anyone else would be in a position to overthrow him."

"Well then," he said, this time with a genuine smile," it still means a lot to me, for you to come and give me thanks."

Now, there was nothing she could say. How foolish she must appear, a Goddess stepping on the soil of Hyrule for the first time with so little reason. She did not particularly want to leave yet, but Link was looking at her almost expectantly, wondering why she had not returned to the heavens.

Farore was about to hesitantly announce her departure before Link cut her off.

"Wait, I want to give you my thanks as well," he said in a hurried tone, as if suddenly remembering something.

"For what?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't say 'For gracing me with your presence.'

"Because, when I fought Ganon, you fought alongside me. I know I won that day not just because of my skill with a sword, but because the Triforce of Courage was there, making it possible for me to pull through. If not for that, if not for your help, I would have been nothing."

Farore certainly didn't think he was nothing," You were indeed given my blessings and some of my power, but in the end when Ganondorf completely immersed himself in his piece of the Sacred Triangle, it was you who held him long enough for his seal to be cast. The Triforce of Courage itself could not provide you with any more bravery or strength than you already held or required. I did little more than choose you."

Upon hearing that, Link decided this was the high point of his day. He laughed nervously, not wanting to deny or accept the praise. Then he thought of something.

"Excuse me…but will the Goddess of Wisdom be visiting Zelda?" he asked, purely out of curiosity.

Despite herself, Farore shifted uncomfortably," I don't think she will. It was purely my decision to come down and meet you. "

His only response to that was an "Oh". He did not want to press the issue. He looked away for a moment, towards the shimmering Lake Hylia. Farore followed suit and joined him in marveling its beauty. While she was not Nayru, who was also the Goddess of Water, she could appreciate the sight. Sometimes the Goddesses forgot they were trying to preserve more than the Laws of the world they had set in place.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your well-earned rest, but would it be acceptable if I could remain here a bit longer?"

Link was feeling a lot less intimidated now, for some reason. Perhaps he could tell that Farore was trying to act less godlike in front of him as a sign of her own respect.

He nodded, "I'd like that."

**III.**

Din knew, of course. It was her world, after all, and she sensed the presence that had invaded it from the very first time. Knowing it was Farore, she paid this invasion of Hyrule no mind. The hero deserved whatever praise he was likely receiving from her.

However, Din was somewhat surprised to see that Farore had gone back a week later, and then shocked when her sister had gone a third time in the next few days. Nayru likely didn't know, since Farore wasn't breaking any Laws so long as she didn't cause disturbance, but Din did.

So, rather than confront her emerald hair sister and question her, Din allowed it to remain a mystery. She did this because she had all the time in the world to muse over it, and it would allow her something to do. Din was not as patient as her sisters and would usually be the cause of whatever horseplay the Goddesses would indulge in from time to time. Her boredom had always been great unless in times of 'crisis' in Hyrule. In those times, she could converse with her two sisters and pretend she was a major part of the events that would set their Chosen Hero or Heroes into motion. Really, even in those times, she did nothing, but at least there was slight entertainment.

By the fifth time, however, Din's curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't help it, especially with her sister's downcast appearance after one of these excursions.

So, when Din sensed that Farore had once again left a few days later, she strode over to a large ornate basin that held water with magical properties in it. She swirled the water counterclockwise with a finger and willed that the liquid give her a hawk-eyed view of Farore.

Din saw the Goddess of Courage just as she landed. She appeared to be in the Sacred Forest Meadow, outside the entrance to the Forest Temple. The Goddess of Power vaguely recalled that Kokiri Forest had been Farore's idea. She'd even created the Great Deku Tree and fed enormous amounts of her spirit into it, thus allowing the tree to live and become a guardian to an eternal race of children (which had been Farore's creation as well).

But what was she doing there?

Din brought her head closer and suddenly caught another shade of green in the hazy water that was definitely not her sister. It was the Hero of Time himself, and he was looking down the staircase that led to the clearing, as if waiting for something. Din watched, confused, as Farore seemingly crept up behind the hero and tapped him. He whirled around, startled, but then joined her in a chorus of laughter. When they were finished, Link used his longshot to reach the Forest Temple and Farore followed him, floating up with ease.

By this time, the Goddess of Power was thoroughly confused. What business did Farore have with Link? What were they doing in the Forest Temple? Why had she visited him a total of six times in two months?

The mystery had deepened.

"Sister, what are you doing?" said a voice from behind Din. For some reason, the Goddess of Power panicked and erased the water's image, then turned around to face Nayru.

"Whatever do you mean?" Din responded, knowing and hating herself for acting like a child caught stealing sweets.

Nayru narrowed her eyes. She knew Din liked to play games from time to time.

"You seemed troubled. Is there something I should know about?" she asked.

Din thought for a moment and shook her head," No, it does not concern you. Please leave it at that, for now."

The Goddess of Wisdom was a little surprised. She'd expected a game of linguistic cat and mouse. While the situation Din was dealing with did seem curious, Nayru knew that whatever it was couldn't be a serious problem if a Law had not been or wasn't about to be broken. Besides, she trusted Din's judgement, so the Goddess of Wisdom decided to indulge her sister.

"Very well, then. Have you seen Farore?" Nayru said.

Din caught herself before she stuttered and quickly came up with an excuse for the third sister's absence.

"I expect she's gliding along the clouds somewhere," replied Din.

Nayru thought that was reasonable, since Farore had been known to do that. The Goddess of Courage could be described as somewhat of a free spirit. Nayru wouldn't deny Farore one of her few pleasures, especially since she was careful to remain out of sight (the sight of a Goddess in the sky was sure to cause a disturbance on an at least moderate scale).

Once the Goddess of Wisdom had left, Din walked away from the fountain, deep in thought. There was only one explanation, and that explanation, ironically, didn't make sense at all. Farore wasn't as wise as Nayru, but she was certainly wiser than Din. This being the case, Din couldn't fathom why Farore would be doing something so foolish as to involve herself with a mortal man (if that was the case). Yet, Din had kept it a secret from Nayru for more than just a reason to have something to mull over for a while. She wanted to understand things from Farore's perspective, and even help her figure things out.

Of course, the Goddess of Power could have been mistaken and there might have been some other reason. Yet, from what it looked like, Farore had gone off to visit the Hero of Time on five separate occasions, and this, the sixth time, they were touring the liberated Forest Temple.

Din resolved to approach Farore if this went on much longer. She had a feeling it would.

**IV.**

When she bade the Hero of Time farewell after another day accompanying him on the shores of Lake Hylia, Farore finally admitted to herself that though what she was doing made her feel happy, she also consistently felt guilty each time. Whenever she returned to the Goddess's realm, Farore felt her heart sink, as if she was betraying her sisters somehow. She was almost certain they knew little of her meetings with Link, else she would have been approached by now. However, Farore doubted they would be nonplussed by it all.

Farore wondered how long it could go on like this. Her fascination with her own creation couldn't have been a good thing, could it? She had never fancied herself to be a fool, yet even she knew that she was blocking out her logical mind, refusing to listen to it for fear of being caught in the wrong.

Din appeared before her suddenly, her expression unreadable. Farore put on a smile and hoped she could blame her recent absences on her love for flying atop Hyrule's skies.

"Sister, what's the matter?"

Din smiled back," Nothing is the matter, why would there be? I've just come to greet my sister back from her latest outing with the Hero of Time."

Farore then experienced that same feeling of a child caught stealing sweets that Din had went through not so long ago.

Din sighed. "Sister, can you come with me?"

Wordlessly, Farore followed the Goddess of Power as she led them to a white marble gazebo that Din had willed into existence an hour before. Farore did not see Nayru awaiting, which was somewhat of a relief.

"I've asked Nayru not to bother us. She doesn't know why yet, but I expect that as smart she is, she'll piece it together sooner or later."

There were two chairs in place, with a small circular table in between. The chairs were white as the clouds the Goddesses walked on, and were also made of marble. Din sat down first, and Farore followed.

"I'm not going to judge you or anything, if that's what you think I'm gonna do," Din started gently," but I really need to talk to you about this."

Farore looked down," I apologize I've let this happen, really. I'm not sure what I can say…"

"I've been doing some thinking on the matter, actually, and I remembered something from when we first created this world. I'd just finished cultivating the land and shaping it all to my liking, and both you and Nayru were still trying to figure out how the people of our world would exist. Do you remember?"

Farore did remember. Originally, she'd wanted to make several races of women that would live an eternal life back when they were creating Hyrule. Nayru had patiently explained that they could not create beings like that, since they would mirror the Goddess's immortality and thus be pointless creatures whose existences would be utterly without reason. Farore was saddened by Nayru's proposal of the Law of 'Death', but agreed. She saw the merit and the practicality of the idea. However, she did end up creating a place where its denizens lived forever, which became known as the Kokiri Forest.

Then, just as Farore was about to set off and create the first generation of these people with limited life spans, Nayru stopped her again. The Goddess of Wisdom pointed out the obvious flaw in this form of life, one which Farore had overlooked. When these women expired, there would be no more life on the surface apart from the plants. Therefore, Nayru proposed the concept of a second branch of humanity: the male. They would not be two separate species, as she went on to explain, but the same species with slight differences between them. In addition, the concept of male and female would be carried over to animal life. Nayru laid out the framework and her own plans for how reproduction would function. Eventually, Farore was convinced and agreed to create the male as well.

She was stopped again. Nearly gritting her teeth in frustration, Farore listened intently to Nayru's next words. And those words, Farore in the present realized, were why Din made her recall this discussion from so long ago.

Farore met Din's eyes and smiled weakly," That was when 'Love' was created."

Din nodded. "Nayru knew that just making the male and the female and giving them the tools to reproduce wasn't enough. She had to create love, and then see what your creations would do with that. Back then, did you understand the concept she was trying to tell us?"

"Not really," the Goddess of Courage admitted.

There was a twinkle in Din's eyes," Good, neither did I. I still don't, as a matter of fact. But, even I know that over time, we have become like the people we watch over. And I think, now, you can understand what's happening between you and the Hero of Time."

The response was a chuckle," It is unlikely. Perhaps it was a passing interest of mine, and he does not care for any of it. Yes, that is all. I see what you are trying to tell me."

"Not quite," replied Din.

"Then what are you trying to say? That I should go off and love one of my own creations?"

A smile." Tell me, sister, why not? If that very idea came into your head, then what is stopping you? If it is our opinions on the matter that trouble you, know that I am not opposed. I am sure Nayru will not oppose it either, she knows how powerful love is, being its creator."

The Goddess of Courage chuckled again, which began to both irritate and unnerve Din.

"What I am about to say will add on to my already great embarrassment for certain, but my true worry…no, fear, is that he does not feel for me at all."

Din held herself from laughing at her sister. Farore, after all, was confiding in her, and it was Din who'd encouraged her to admit her feelings. To make the Goddess of Courage fearful…how powerful was this creation of Nayru's?

"From what I understand of love, it simply could be a passing interest. Yet, that is how I've seen it start, when I've looked to the Hyrule below us over time. Men and boys kneel at a woman's feet, confessing their affections and awaiting to see if she feels the same."

Farore pictured Link doing that. While he had relaxed himself surprisingly fast in the Goddess's presence, she could not imagine him going so far as to kneel to her and confess feelings of affection. Besides, she was the one who held an interest in him. While she stayed worried and confused in the heavens, he could be asking another (mortal) woman for her hand in marriage right now, never knowing the Goddess had fallen for him.

"Would you like to speak with Nayru?" asked Din softly. She'd done her best.

To Din's surprise, Farore shook her head.

"I want to learn more, on my own. If he ends up loving me, or if he will end up loving another woman, it does not matter. I will learn and grow wiser from this. Although, admittedly, I will be sad watching him take another woman as his own, if it should come to that."

The Goddess of Power couldn't help but laugh that time. What a terrible mess of emotions and feelings for the powers that governed the world to sort through! It was all so laughable and serious at the same time. Farore seemed a bit offended before she saw the humor of it all and joined in.

"Thank you, sister."

**V.**

Link, the Hero of Time, had lived a long, healthy life. He had grown old and retired to Kakariko Village, where he'd grown ill and died of old age. As he slipped away into death's embrace, he'd told his eternally young beloved that he was glad they had met and fallen for each other.

Farore was sad, that day, and the clouds wept with her. She could not – would not – save him. It was his time, and she could only be happy he had lived long whereas many others died far sooner. She remembered that as he'd grown old and lost his handsome features, he'd openly worried about his appearance compared to hers. Farore did not care for such things, and told him so. She'd pledged eternal love, and was quick to remind him its meaning. Link had been quiet a long time after she'd said that before embracing her and murmuring his thanks.

The Goddess also remembered a lot of things about their life together. She knew the memories would stay with her forever, along with her love. Din and Nayru were there for their sister, and though Din was only beginning to truly understand what the three had created together, both of them comforted her equally.

Then, she had yet another whim, and like the one after Ganon's downfall, it excited her as it blossomed into a plan. Farore quickly ascended to the heavens, rushing past Din and Nayru. She waved her arms in front of her and an ethereal Link appeared, in his adult form from long ago. She resisted the urge to touch his – its – cheek and closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

Though Nayru had made the Laws, it was not beyond Farore's power to add another.

"I hereby decree that the soul of this man, known as 'Link', will be reincarnated by the powers that govern whenever the balance of the world is disrupted. And that this man, Link, will forever hold the blessings of the Goddess of Courage. This Law will remain absolute until all three Goddesses choose to negate it."

When Farore was finished, the ethereal Link faded. When her sisters found out what she had done, she was sure to get horrible backlash from them for her reckless decision.

However, in time, Farore was sure they'd understand why. It was not that she wanted Link to live so that she could meet him and have him fall in love with her over and over again. While it would pain her to see her love struggle again with his fate, he was indeed her greatest creation, and best suited to beat back the evil that was always to threaten Hyrule, and even the lands beyond.

She was sure they would meet again at some point, and whether or not the cycle of love would repeat would be found in time. Even if it did not, Farore would always cherish the memories.

He had, after all, been promised the eternal love of a Goddess.


End file.
